A Dirty Okami Slumber Party
by MessengerFox
Summary: What happens when Amaterasu, Waka, and Issun spend one night in the same room at a hotel? Things you may never want to know about... Warning: Rated T for mild sexual reference.


**A mischievous Okami one-shot I thought of while texting my friend. Oh boy did I have fun with this ;)**

**It's a bit of a parody, and plays a tad on AmmyxWaka. And it takes place somewhere else more technologically advanced, hence the TV. .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Okami or any of its characters, enjoy :3**

**P.S. 8000 Yen is approx. $100**

**P.S.S Ouvrir is open, Je suis fatiguée is I'm tired, Mon bel amour is my beautiful love, Et il se sentait si bon is And it felt so good.**

* * *

**A Dirty Okami Slumber Party**

_Rated T for certain reasons you'll find out later… O.O_

Amaterasu, Issun, and Waka had been traveling for three days straight. It was the third night and the whole group was tired sick.

"Isssuuunnn, how much fuuuurther?" Ammy whined. She dragged her feet loudly and Waka was beginning to get annoyed.

Issun, who had been holding onto the map, turned it over and over flipping it and trying to tell which way was which. "Ummmm… I don't know…"

Waka groaned. He had not gotten his beauty sleep in three days and he was grumpy. "Why don't you find us a place to stay for the night, _my little bouncing friend,_" Waka said through clenched teeth.

"Yes _paaleez_, Issun! I'm soooo tired!" Amaterasu whined again.

Issun managed to straighten out the map that was thirty times his size and located where they were. "Okay, there's an inn not too far from here. In fact, it should be right over…" Issun looked up. "There!" he said as he pointed with his sword towards the outline of a house in the distance.

"Thank the gods, let's go!" Ammy exclaimed as she started towards it. Waka and Issun gladly and tiredly followed.

Once, there Ammy asked for a three room suite, one room for each of them.

"That'll be 8000 yen," the concierge announced as she calculated the cost.

"For one night!" Ammy exclaimed. She looked down at her hands. All she had was 4000 yen. "What can 4000 get me?"

"A one-room suite with a king size bed."

Waka nudged Amaterasu. "We can share, ma cherie...," he whispered.

"What about Issun?" she whispered back.

"Oh, I was thinking we could maybe set him up with a nice comfy tissue box…," Waka chuckled as he motioned to the tissue box on the concierge's desk. Ammy giggled and rolled her eyes. Waka became such a jerk when he was tired.

But she nodded anyways. "We'll find a place for him," she whispered, and she handed the money to the concierge. "One night please."

When the trio got to the room door, Waka fumbled with the card key as he tried to slide it into the door lock. "Ughhh, for the love of… for the love of… FOR THE LOVE OF OROCHI ON A STICK! OUVRIR!"

Ammy gasped and clamped her hand over Waka's mouth, requiring her to stand on her tiptoes. "Waka! You'll wake all the other guests!" she scolded.

"Srry, mmchree," Waka mumbled through Ammy's hand. The door clicked open as he finally unlocked it (he was holding it backwards…).

It opened to reveal a small, cheap room, furnished with a huge, king size bed, a small, clunky cheap TV, and a wooden chair in the corner.

Immediately Issun made himself at home and snuggled under the covers of the king size bed. He was but a tiny lump in the sheets.

"Issun! Waka and I are going to sleep there!" Ammy groaned.

Issun popped up from under the sheets. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do think you're doing! No way that half-baked prophet is gonna sleep in the same bed as you, Ammy! He can sleep on the chair!"

Ammy glanced at the rickety wooden rocking chair in the corner and sighed. "No, Issun. Now, c'mon, move."

Issun chuckled a bit. "Well, if I can't sleep here, maybe I could…" He jumped and bounced straight down Ammy's shirt. She squealed and scrambled to get him out.

"Ugh! Issun!" she yelled as she slapped herself trying to catch him. Waka, who had been eyeing a certain tissue box, noticed and walked closer to the frustrated sun goddess.

In one swift move he reached his arms down her shirt and grabbed the Poncle, tossing him out with one hand. The other he kept inside Amaterasu's shirt.

"Um… Waka… could you please REMOVE YOUR ARM FROM MY GOWN?"

"Huh?" Waka snapped into reality. Faster than Ammy was to anger, his face got beet red and he slowly, gently pulled his arm out and back into its place at his side.

"I'm sorry ma cherie…" he whispered as his eyes got wide and he tried to swallow.

"Umm…" Ammy was speechless for a moment. Waka's hand had run right over her… She shook the thought from her head. He was just trying to help. The real culprit needed to pay.

She spun around and lunged forward and grabbed Issun by his cape. Waka, quickly catching on, was standing ready with an open tissue box, as she spun around and shoved Issun in.

Issun's muffled angry yelling could be heard beneath the cotton tissues.

"That'll teach him to be a pervert," Amaterasu chuckled.

Waka chuckled back and tossed the tissue box into the corner. With a sigh he smiled and nodded. "Je suis fatiguée," he muttered as he tugged his pink shirt off and set it and Pillowtalk on the dresser.

Soon Ammy and Waka were both snug under the covers of the king size bed.

Ammy moaned as she tossed and turned. She was freezing cold and Waka was still too delusional and exhausted to notice and comfort her.

Amaterasu stared at the ceiling, willing it to turn into the sky and for the sun to make her warm again.

What was she thinking! Now she was the delusional one. Ammy moaned and flipped onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow and letting her arms splay out to the sides.

Her left hand landed on something beneath the covers. It was round and small… ISSUN! The bug had escaped his trap and had crawled into the bed.

"Grrrr…" Ammy mumbled as she tried to pick up the Poncle by his round hat, but the little critter was holding on tight to the mattress.

Eventually she gave up and just grabbed Issun by his whole body, tugging and squeezing, growling that she couldn't get him off the bed.

"Ugh...," Ammy dropped him and gave up, pushing her hand down on him, trying to squish him. Surprisingly he held up well and was quite hard. She was exhausted and decided to ignore him and just go to sleep.

Amaterasu woke to the sun on her face shining through the windows. She turned to see a happy Waka with a huge smile on his face, carrying a tray with a vase of flowers and a plate of pancakes and fruit sitting on it.

"Good morning mon bel amour," he cheerfully greeted as he set the tray down on the bed.

"What is this?" Ammy's eyes widened in amazement. The pancakes were heart-shaped, the flowers were gorgeous and freshly picked, the fruit sliced and arranged in the shape of the sun. It was perfect and beautiful.

"Breakfast in bed, all for you ma cherie," Waka chuckled.

"Oh, all for me?"

"Of course, anything for you."

For what?" Ammy was still astonished.

"For last night, of course ."

"For… _last night?_"

"Oh, no need to play dumb, you know what you did," he chuckled.

Ammy tilted her head. "W-Waka… where's Issun?"

"Still tucked in his little tissue box, of course."

Her head snapped around to the corner, where, as Waka said, she could in fact see the closed up tissue box, where the shape of Issun's body could still be seen.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. "And he's been there… _all night_?"

"Why, yes, of course. There is no way he could have escaped, I made sure of that. Are you ok my love?"

"W-W-wak-k-k-k-a… What _exactly _did I do last night…?"

"Um, hehe, well, you gave me quite the sensation between my hips…"

"OH GOD WAKA I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Ammy screeched and flipped the breakfast tray, jumping out of bed and flying across the room and through the door.

Waka sat there on the bed, covered in pancakes, fruit, and flowers, and hung his head in rejection.

"Et il se sentait si bon ..." he whispered.


End file.
